Yearbook
by WhenFangirlsAttack00
Summary: Pictures are portals to the past, yearbooks are pathways to earlier days. All are reasons for why the present is as it is. OneShot/just something cute for father's day


"Mommy, Mommy what is this?" The four year old ran and bounded up on the large plush bed next to her mother who had been laying down reading a book. Her brown hair was disheveled from her leap from the floor to the bed, and her onyx eyes alight with curiosity. Her arms were wrapped around a leather-bound book in an almost protective grip. Looking up from her reading, Haruhi caught a glimpse of the book in her daughter's hands and smiled in amusement. Silently laughing, she marked her page and sat upright.

"What do you have there Yuna?"

"I don't know mommy," Oblivious to her mother's knowledge. "I found it in a box and it looked pretty. I can't open it though. Is it a secret book?" Haruhi watched as Yuna's young clumsy fingers again attempted to open the golden clasp that prevented the book from opening.

"Here let me help you with that." Haruhi took the book from her daughter, taking a moment to allow her fingers to trail along the words gilded on the cover. "Ouran Academy" The words glistened in the light that was being let in from the window. She traced the golden design around the edge of the thick leather cover, and followed the perimeter of the Ouran crest. She hadn't seen this book in years. Who would've thought that it would turn up after so long by her daughter?

"Mommy, open it please! I need to see it!" Yuna had tried her hardest to be polite and hold in her excitement, but her childish patience was wearing thin and her mom's procrastinating wasn't helping matters.

Haruhi looked up from the book to see her daughter's infamous pouting face and she couldn't help but grin. "Okay, I'm sorry. Here let's open it together." Pressing down on the latch that released the hook of the keyless lock, she let her daughter pull the clasp apart and open the cover revealing numerous pages of thick parchment plastered with writing and pictures. Yuna beamed with wonder at the photographs of students dressed in yellow dresses and blue blazers. Her small hands flipped through the first few pages dedicated to student council and faculty.

"Why are all of these people in your book?" Yuna's eyes stayed trained on the pictures before her.

"This is my school yearbook. It's from when I was in high school. These are people who attended school with me." Haruhi brought Yuna over to sit in her lap while the book rested in Yuna's.

"It's so pretty." Awestruck, Yuna continued to marvel at the treasure she has discovered.

Haruhi had to admit, it was a gorgeous book. The pictures were high gloss while the black text held brilliant contrast to the stainless white parchment paper. The boarders were decorated with golden swirls and in the corners, miniature Ouran crests were engraved into the paper. The book itself was bounded by pristine dark brown leather that hadn't seemed to fade at all over the years. In fact the book was in excellent condition for having been neglected for so long. And it should be, after all it had cost a small fortune. Of course, Haruhi reflected back thoughtfully, she had not been the one to buy the book.

However her reminiscing was cut short by the little girl's overwhelming enthusiasm. "Who are these people?"

"Huh," Recollecting her thoughts she focused back on her daughter. "Oh, these are pictures of the students. See it starts with class 3A, and then it goes backwards all the way to class 1D." Haruhi helped Yuna filter through the pages, pointing out some of the students and telling her stories of dances and parties. She had never realized how many fond memories she had of high school. Most of them surprisingly enough involved six people in particular.

"Mommy look it's you!" Yuna's happiness bubbled over as she noticed her mother's name in the book, and the pride she felt was evident on her face as he pointed importantly at the picture with an almost smug expression that only caused more laughter for Haruhi."

"Very good Yuna, let's see." And sure enough the picture Yuna was pointing out was a picture of her from almost nine years ago.

Yuna's gaze went from the picture to her mother, seemingly comparing the two. "Why was your hair so short?" She innocently inquired.

Haruhi's hand rested on the picture of herself as she began to explain. "Some kids in my old neighborhood had gotten gum stuck in my hair, and instead of taking the time to get it out, I just cut my hair short. Plus grandpa was going to try and get it out with peanut butter. I didn't want my hair to smell like peanuts." Haruhi tickled Yuna while placing her nose in her hair. "Do you want your hair to smell like peanuts?"

Yuna squirmed around in a giggling fit. "Mommy that's silly. Peanuts don't belong in hair. They belong on bread."

It was true that at the time she had considered tying out the old myth of peanut butter oil reversing the stick of gum, but she had been too impatient and too unconcerned of appearance to even bother. It would only be a waste of peanut butter anyway.

Haruhi stopped tickling only when Yuna had managed to flip to the next page of the yearbook revealing pages that held group photos accompanied by captions.

"Who are they?" Yuna's curiosity once again had been stirred resulting in another wave of questions.

"That's the school's debate team. And that's the football team." She pointed to a picture on the next page of a group of boys donning light blue jerseys with gold numbers plastered on the fronts. "I was never really a fan of sports but…"

Her voice trailed off as she noted how many sports teams there had been at Ouran Academy; football, baseball, softball, girls and boys swimming, basketball, tennis, fencing, crew. In fact the next four pages were all devoted to sports alone, followed by the music department. Of course they only showed the members of the prestigious Ouran Academy's Symphonic Orchestra in music rooms one, two, and four. This caused Haruhi to smile to herself. She never had thought about how the third music room had been acquired.

As Haruhi was thinking back Yuna vigilantly continued through the book. "What is b…boot…bootany club?" Haruhi chuckled as her daughter stumbled over the word Botany.

"It's called Botany club. It was a club that liked to study different kinds of plants."

"Oh," Yuna went back to the pages that displayed photographs of the numerous active clubs that filled the school in alphabetical order. The amazement persisted as Haruhi read the names of the clubs out loud for her daughter. Never had she known that there had been a cosmetics club, an economy club, or even a graphology club.

Haruhi scanned the pictures as she recited the titles, surprisingly recognizing many of the girls who were members of other clubs that had also been faithful clients. A few of the boys looked familiar as well, but they had all been in her class. At least those of which she could recall. And when she did remember a name for certain, she would inform Yuna and her face would radiate with eagerness, yearning to know more about all of the people in every picture.

Page by page Yuna dissected every picture, taking in everything that she saw and what her mother told her. It wasn't necessarily a rare thing to see her daughter so excited and absorbed in something foreign to her. Yuna was always fascinated in learning new things and she loved pictures the most. But it still made Haruhi happy knowing that she was sharing part of her past with one of the two most important people in the world to her.

"Mommy look it's you again! But…why aren't you wearing a dress like the other girls in the book?"

Haruhi looked at the picture that Yuna had found. It was the one that she had been expecting to show up sooner or later, and at the sight of her old club, Haruhi's smile doubled in size. The Ouran High School Host Club; originally her own person hell, transformed into her most cherished high school memory.

In the center sitting in a position quite close to lounging in a rather seductive pose on a large plush chair sat a boy with blond hair and violet eyes. Behind him on either side, a red headed twin with teasing smiles and playful half waves, positioned as mirror images. In the center of the two was a dark haired boy with glasses leaning on the chair from behind. On the left was a tall man sitting on the ground leaning against the chair. In front of the chair closest to the tall man was a short blonde boy who could easily be mistaken as an elementary student, and then next to him another boy, this one with brown hair and large brown eyes, sporting an almost confused expression. This boy however was not a boy, but a girl.

Yuna's eyes grew three times bigger in confusion. "Mommy, why are you dressed as a boy?"

Haruhi wasn't sure of the right way to explain the situation she had been in. "Well you see…Yuna…when I was in high school. Umm –"

"When mom was in high school she was an extremely clumsy girl. And one day she walked right in a music room and knocked over a very important vase. The vase couldn't be replaced, so she was told to stay and work for the club who had owned the vase. And your dad made sure that she would never leave," Haruhi's head turned to face her husband leaning against the doorframe still in his clothes from work. He was also wearing his unmistakable and ever so classic smirk. He walked over to the bed and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead. "because he loved her too much to let her go."

"Daddy!" Yuna got up from her mother's lap and jumped into her father's arms. Daddy, look what Mommy was showing me. It has pictures of people and Mommy is in here too."

"Really? You have to show me." Kyoya's eyes illustrated perfect curiosity for his daughter and joined his wife on their bed with the enchanting yearbook.

"See, look, right there. That's mommy." Yuna confirmed by pointing to Haruhi in photo of the host club.

"That most certainty is," Kyoya gently took his daughter's hand and changed its location so her finger was on the boy in the back. "And who is that Yuna?"

Yuna's face was momentarily contorted in concentration as she stared at the face smirking back at her. It didn't take long until she realized who the man with the glasses was. "Daddy! Daddy that's you, you're in here too!"

"Yes," Kyoya chuckled and embraced her daughter from behind. "I met mommy in that club. And that's where I fell in love with her." Haruhi leaned her head against Kyoya's shoulder. "Your mom was the prettiest girl I had ever seen."

"But daddy," Yuna looked up at her parents, "You didn't think mommy was a boy?"

Kyoya kissed the top of Yuna's head. "Not for a second. She was far too beautiful to be a boy. Even though she had short hair, and men's clothes, she was the prettiest girl in the world."

"But doesn't mommy look pretty with long hair?"

"Of course she does. Mommy looks pretty no matter how her hair looks." Kyoya smiled at Haruhi who was rolling her eyes at her husband's compliments and chided in.

"And your dad was extremely handsome and charming," Haruhi flashed a smile in his direction. "when he wasn't being a shadow king miser that is." She made sure only Kyoya heard the last part.

But it didn't seem to matter because Yuna's attention was back on the pictures of the host club. There seemed to be a whole section reserved to the host club. It was apparent that the editors of the yearbook had been loyal clients.

The pictures ranged from the Sakura Festival, to several of their crazy exotic themed cosplay days. The colorful outfits and exquisite decorations amazed Yuna and kept her occupied for several minutes as she sat marveling over everything.

"Wait," Yuna questioned. "He looks like Uncle Tamaki." She motioned toward a photo of the overly animated blonde boy serenading Haruhi. "And…those two look like Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru."

Kyoya and Haruhi smiled at this. "That's because they are," Haruhi specified more pictures. "And those two are Uncle Mori and Uncle Honey."

"Wow," Yuna's fascination increased. "So you were all together then." It wasn't a question. It was a confirmation.

"Yes, we have always been together." Kyoya took Haruhi's hand into her own. "And we always will be."

Kyoya and Haruhi had always been accustomed to seeing their daughter smile; it was a rare sight for her not to be. But even they had to admit, that the smile on Yuna's face at that moment, was one that was more then truly genuine, and only became brighter as Kyoya began to unravel stories of the host club's antics.

Her mind worked frantically to wrap itself around all of the crazy and almost irrational things the host club had done to Haruhi, but of course had all been in good fun. "If you were the vice president, why did you make mommy do all of that silly stuff?" Yuna gave up in her struggle to figure out the answer, and relented in asking.

Kyoya snuggled Yuna closer to the two of them. "I was only the vice president. Uncle Tamaki was the president so he was in charge. Actually, at the time, Uncle Tamaki liked mommy too."

"Really?" Yuna's dark orbs were once again filled with more anxious curiously to learn more. "But how did mommy choose you?"

"Well you see Yuna," Kyoya sent a side glance Haruhi's way. "while Tamaki loved your mom a lot, I knew one thing that he didn't. He didn't know how to tell a woman that he loved her. I didn't stop any of those silly things from happening, because it let me spend more time with mommy. And then, when the moment was right, I was able to tell her."

Yuna smiled softly at this. "Daddy, you love mommy, right?"

"I love her more then there are stars."

Yuna giggled. "There is a lot of stars daddy. So you have to love her a lot, because I think mommy is happy when you love her." She turned to face her mother. "Right mommy?"

"Absolutely," Haruhi embraced her daughter. "Now let's finish reading this yearbook. There are still a lot of pictures left."

The three went back to the book, flipping through the last of the pages that were filled with the preceding the clubs and then showed a few more of the dances and festivals that had not been sponsored by the host club. They went back and reviewed the host club's pictures one more time on Yuna's request, and when they had closed the book, the appearance of fatigue was evident in Yuna's eyes, even though she resisted the urge to close her them.

"I want – to read the book – again" She stifled between yawns.

Kyoya placed a kiss on top of Yuna's head as he carried her into her own bedroom. "We can read it again tomorrow. Only this time we'll read the entire book together. Does that sound okay?" He got a slight nod in response and he grinned at his daughter's answer.

Together both he and Haruhi tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. Kyoya turned off the main light while Haruhi clicked on the night lamp. They departed the room together, leaving the door slightly cracked, and strolled back to there room with Kyoya's arm around Haruhi.

After changing into their pajamas and having gotten under the covers, Kyoya wrapped his arm around Haruhi, holding her against him so they were facing each other.

"I thought you lost that yearbook." His glasses were on the side table so Haruhi got the full effect of his striking onyx eyes. The same ones that her daughter possessed.

"I never said I lost it. I just misplaced it. And guess what else? I didn't even find it. Yuna brought it in to me."

Kyoya held her closer. "Our Yuna never ceases to amaze us, does she?" Kyoya yawned before continuing. "She is most certainly you're daughter." He ran his fingers through Haruhi's long brown hair that their daughter had inherited.

Haruhi smiled at this. "That's funny. I could swear she's the exact image of you."

Kyoya muffled a sigh in response, eyes closed, already dozing off after working overtime for his own business. Haruhi giggled and began to trace her husband's face. It was a habit that she had acquired back in high school that had never quite stopped amusing her.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya mumbled in his half unconscious state.

"I would never lose that book Kyoya." She moved her hand from his eyes to his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" She giggled as his lips moved under her fingers.

"I would never have lost that yearbook, because it was the first present you ever gave me."

Kyoya's lips formed a smile which Haruhi began to outline.

"Haruhi, I love you."

Haruhi replaced her hand with her lips and kissed her husband before responding.

"I love you too Kyoya. Goodnight."

AN: Just something I wrote last night as my sister and I were watching Boys Before Flowers. I haven't really written anything in a long while. Of course I've been tweaking some upcoming chapters and working away new ideas, but this is the first time a really long time that I just sat down and wrote something that I'm actually proud of. So please review, tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
